The use of plastic sheet material formed into bags has grown significantly over the past decade. These containers generally provide air tight features at a relatively low cost. However, in many instances, it is desirable to be able to readily pour material from the plastic bag. The flexibility of these bags make controlled pouring difficult. Various container designs have been made which operate on the principle of providing reinforcement in the plastic bags to give them added strength and rigidity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,372, Rodley, teaches a construction for a bag having a reinforced bottom. Although this provides strength in the transporting of the bag when filled it does not assist substantially in being able to pour part of the contents of the bag. U.S Pat. No. 3,896,991, Kozlowski et al., teaches the use of a combination of plastic sheet material and paper board for providing a reinforced bag. The assembly of this container is substantially different from that of my novel structure.